flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Devil in the Caves
A group of farmers came to the guild claiming they had found a cave under their filed with a mysterious door at the end. They said someone has gone missing inside, kidnapped by what the farmers described as a monster with spines on its back. Half of Wahda guild is dispatched to take on the threat. Upon reaching the door a woman on the other side asks that they let her out, but Dolan is suspicious as the woman should have been able to get out on her own as the door was not locked. He tries to trick her by giving an incorrect description of the monster that the other farmers described and she says his description is correct. Dolan takes this as a ploy to get through the door and suggests the group leave, but the woman attacks them and turns into a succubus. She bewitches Cassandra and Dolan has to knock her out. She does the same to Nyanta and Dolan knocks him out as well as the group retreats through the door. They close the door and apparently it cannnot be opened from the side the succubus is on. The succubus brings out the captive woman and begins slamming her into the door to try to taunt the party into opening the door. But they open the door at just the right moment to snatch the captive away from the succubus and Dolan scores the killing blow on the succubus, cutting her head off with his rapier. He then feeds her head to the local pigs. The group goes back to a tavern to recover and return the captive townswoman, but they are curious to know what lies in the cave. The next morning the group heads back to finish exploring the dungeon underneath Fort Town. They get in a bit of a pinch against a suit of animated infernal armor in the second room, when Helena accidentally summons a unicorn with her wild magic named Symphony. Symphony helps the group destroy the armor before warning them to leave such a cursed place, and disappearing. The group, determined to explore the entire complex hidden under the farms of the neighboring settlement, go in further and fight a large spined fiend creature, Dolan tanks the creature’s main attacks by focusing solely on evasion while the Wizards of the group pelt it with spells from a distance. Meanwhile Cassandra leaves the group and frees a hellhound behind the group’s back to let it escape through a portal to Dis at the back of the dungeon. Dolan questions her about this action but she avoids answering the question. The group investigates the portal and they realize not only is it a direct portal to hell, but they have no means of destroying or closing the portal. With no way to destroy the portal the group heads back and they seal the door behind themselves as best they can. As the door can only be opened from the outside, they are confident this will buy them an indefinite amount of time.